


Peaceful Submergence

by scrillazilla



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Just a cute fluffy date, M/M, they are very precious so i hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrillazilla/pseuds/scrillazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go on a date, concocted by Tatara himself. Mikoto realizes he has feels. Cuteness ensues! Just a quick one shot (possibly more we'll see) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Submergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danwithaplan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danwithaplan/gifts).



As a gentle spring breeze rolled along the green grasses that Tatara laid himself upon that evening night, his whole amazing plan came into view. The adventurous little vassal of HOMRA wanted to do something a bit...different. Something unexpected, even for him. What started as an evening of watching the stars far above the thick light pollution that his beloved Shizume City gave off, ended with a full fledged plan to take his King out for a day on the town. The two of them didn’t tend to spend much alone time together, save for the gentle quiet mornings when Tatara woke up to go out and play and their sleepless King hadn’t even tried to go to bed yet. On most other occasions it was just them….followed by a pack of their beloved thug family.

He did love those mornings together, giving the other comfort when others could not. It brought them closer, even though the reason behind those mornings were less than desired. But this time...He wanted something more intimate. Something where the cause of their alone time wasn’t negative or stress related. Something...fun! Exciting! Adventurous! 

And so Tatara Totsuka decided he wanted to go on a date with his King. A “not real date because they weren’t dating” date, but definitely a date because he wanted to be able to tell people he went on a date with his King. Somehow he found a lot of pride in that singular thought. And surely people would be jealous! King was King and King was a beautiful and amazing man. They were going to have fun and it would be the best day ever surely! 

What can he say? He loved Mikoto very much. This was going to be great. 

When he got home, he did some research and called to make certain special reservations. Of course they were full for the next day, this place was really good...but upon the mention of the name Mikoto Suoh, the Red King, they miraculously and suddenly had become completely open! Fancy that. One name could go a long ways and Tatara wanted the absolute best of the best for his King, he deserved nothing less than that! It took a great deal of willpower not to run down the stairs and shout out to everyone what they were doing, but he didn’t want to spoil it for Mikoto. Plus, he knew a few of the members would want to go and Tatara didn’t have the heart to tell them no, especially if Anna was amongst one of them. So, ignorance was bliss! A text was sent out to not disturb them tomorrow and he simply left it at that, going to bed with a head full of excitement. 

Surprisingly enough, that excitement turned into a full night of rest. 

~~~~~~~~

Of course, as usual, Mikoto had been sitting in his usual spot on one of the couches that sat against the wall of HOMRA, a morning cigarette between his fingers, eyes focused on the ground. Tatara could tell from that instant that his King was thinking of something. Something silly that didn’t need to be thought about. Something that would only cause his mood to damped all the more. It was a typical pose for his King so early in the morning, when the birds were still chirping in the crisp cool spring morning air. Gosh, the dew was still on the small patches of green that lain exposed throughout their concrete metropolis and yet here was Mikoto Suoh...thinking! Maybe because it was so quiet, the usual laughter and yells from the gang couldn’t be heard since none of them were probably even awake. This was when Mikoto’s thoughts would wander into dangerous territories and Tatara had to wonder just what it was that echoed in the walls of his mind. Another burden of a King...

The bubbly vassal could only chuckle and sit next to him, he wasn’t about to let Mikoto’s mind get the best of him today. 

“King, if you think too much, you’ll pop a blood vessel. C’mon, you and I have plans!” With a chirp from his soft bouncy voice, he gave the other his usual comforting smile. Normally he would simply sit there and let the other be next to him, quietly remind him that it was okay, talk him through his quiet anxieties. But today was not one of those days. Today was a day where those thoughts wouldn’t be reassured, but banished all together. Today would be a day that Mikoto would have some peace of mind.

“Ah?” Ah yes, that one word response that he tended to give in his seemingly “uninterested” tone, which Tatara knew was only a hoax. Even the Red King has his moments of childish curiosity, as per any human being would. It was admirable…Cute even. When he would play his guitar, Mikoto would listen, even tap his toes against the floor. When Tatara would tell an actual funny joke, he would chuckle to himself. And when Tatara would show his films that he put together for the clan, Mikoto would watch earnestly. As often as he liked people to think he didn’t care...he really did. Mikoto cared more than anyone else around Tatara. Which only made Tatara’s feelings for the other swell all the more. 

He really did love Mikoto. 

“You heard me. C’mon! No waiting around, we have places to be. Don’t worry, I told the boys we’ll be gone be so they can just text us. I said no calls during our date though, that’s just unacceptable!” 

Mikoto couldn’t help but quietly wonder what exactly this “date” would entail and why Tatara even called it that. Why so early in the day? Why were they in a hurry? What a “date” would mean for them as a couple, what it could lead to if he actually considered it a real date. They weren’t together but were certainly at that awkward stage of more than friends but not really anything more since neither of them vocally brought it up to each other. It just sort of happened to be that way between them after all these years. Tatara was pretty obvious with how he felt towards Mikoto, even someone like him could tell and he wasn’t anything near smart or perceptive. But….

“KING! I can tell you aren’t paying attention. That also is unacceptable.” Cue a precious little smile on that precious little face. King was not allowed to think crazy thoughts today. Oh no. 

Mikoto could only heavily sigh, feigning annoyance. And just like that, his thoughts were gone and his hand was being pulled carelessly out of the bar and down the road. This guy…

Tatara pulled them along through the small crowds on the streets that were steadily growing more popular as the day went on. Most of their usual outings tended to be in the same relative area, but this special occasion would take place elsewhere, far from their routines. Tatara had done his research, booked his appointment for the meeting (with a bit of help from a certain name of course), paid the price for the things they’d need services performed, and he definitely….

“Ah! We’re going to be late! Let’s go, faster!” And he didn’t want to be tardy! Someone was waiting for them! That’d just be plain rude, it was the least they could do to show up on time. Besides, he heard that the mornings were the best for the viewings with the direction of the sun facing this particular place...

~~~~~~~~

When the coast came into view, Mikoto had to stop in his tracks and quietly stare at the other. Just what was he thinking? The man didn’t mind swimming on occasion but...all those people. Screaming children running from their parents, girls wearing as little as they could get away with, and teen boys popping boners for said girls... It was incredibly busy and everyone and their brother knew Mikoto hated people. The curiosity and repugnance had to be evident on his face because Tatara was already answering his thoughts as they headed away from the cesspool of children and young adults. Damn mind reader.

“We’re swimming but...a special sort of swimming. No where near all those people. So no grumpy faces, King. Be excited! And trust me for once!” 

Excited...wasn’t really the word for it. But Mikoto was weak. So very weak to Tatara Totsuka and he honestly trusted him just about more than anyone else. There was just no stopping this energetic force and quite honestly, he never wanted to. It was Tatara’s sweet tender charm after all. There was a reason he kept this man so close and it wasn’t merely because he was physically weaker than everyone else in the clan. So many more reasons. 

With a soft hum and a jump in his step, Tatara pulled Mikoto down a small winding path between long standing dead brown grass, left unmaintained for quite some time. A small curved beach lay there, a small cliff hanging over it so everything wasn’t hot to the touch; sand as white as snow, clearly well taken care of and totally utterly private. Much to Tatara’s relief for the other man. Save for a boat and a man standing it it, waving them down with a smile on his face. Good, it was already set to go! 

“Hi hi! We’re here! Sorry, the roads were more crowded than we thought! King,” the vassal turned towards his King with a smile, handing him a small bag. “Go get changed and hurry it up! I don’t wanna make the man angry since he fit us into his very busy schedule!” 

_….They fit us in because I’m the Violent Red King,_ Mikoto thought to himself as he pulled the bag to his chest and started undressing...in front of the two of them. Mikoto was one to never really care if he walked around naked, though he didn’t for Anna’s sake. And Yata’s...poor shy kid. The King certainly wasn’t shy of the package he carried, so to speak.

“K-KING!!! In the little tent!” God, the man was utterly oblivious to things like basic manners. Then again, that was just part of his silly charm, even if he was a bit of an idiot. Tatara went inside the other tent and slipped his wetsuit on with a heavy grin. He couldn’t wait to see Mikoto’s reaction to all of this. Scubadiving! How fun! Just the two of them. It was pricey but this was supposed to be the best area in Japan with the most sea life to see! He wanted to learn but he also wanted to just be with the King, put him in a new environment, and maybe...just maybe….get him to appreciate life a little more. That was his end goal. For Mikoto to see life was beautiful and worth protecting...

When he stepped back out from the tent, he nearly doubled over in laughter when he saw the very unamused face of his beloved next to him. Looking absolutely miserable. That was camera worthy, which Tatara promptly took a photo of, of course! This one was going in a secret collection of his. How precious...that miserable face.

“King, smile! I promise we’ll have a lot of fun.” 

“Tatara, just wh-” 

“C’mon!” 

There was no time for explanations with this guy, Mikoto could only inwardly sigh and once again, go along with his whims. If he fought it, there would surely be repercussions that he simply didn’t want to deal with. Dammit Tatara....

After a short discussion of how to use their gear, safety precautions that neither of them listened to because they were both reckless idiots, and getting everything on and put together, the two of them were submerged under the water. Tatara’s didn’t honestly catch the guy’s name, which was a bit embarrassing but he was just so excited to get in and be alone with Mikoto. 

At first, however, it didn’t seem like there was much to see and Tatara was immediately disappointed. Maybe the animals were still in bed - what a ridiculous thought. Though he thought they’d be surrounded in sea life already! Plants! Fishes would come and give him kisses! A turtle would swim around Mikoto! Lots of pictures would be taken, they’d swim with a whale or something! But it was just..them. In the water. Not that he minded but...but…this...

A tap to his shoulder had his focus elsewhere from his negative thoughts and looking in the soft amber eyes of Mikoto. The other man was pointing down and away from them and Tatara took that as a “follow me” gesture, to which he nodded and did just that. This was awful...hopefully it would get better.

It was beautiful here nonetheless. The sun shining down in the water made it all a bright glowing green, the sand was so white and shining, everything was so clear to see. So clean. Much different than the sights they saw on a daily basis in Shizume City, the roaring cars, pollution, and blinding shining lights and shone at all hours of the day. This was...peaceful. It was gentle. It was fun! Perhaps Tatara could give Mikoto some of the peace he was feeling as they swam together, because he knew his King needed it. Peace from those awful thoughts and dark feelings that he held deep down in his heart. Feelings that Tatara thought were unnecessary, but also knew it was something he’d never quite understand himself. The title of a King was something far more heavy than anyone would experience. 

~~~~~~~~

These pants were tight, the top even tighter. He was fairly sure that, if he moved right, his bulge could easily stick out. If he ever, though it was impossible with his aura in his blood, became cold, his nipples could be seen from space. Why the hell was he wearing this? A wetsuit? The ocean? Really, Tatara? Mikoto sighed as he adjusted himself before moving back under the glaring sun, much like his own glaring eyes. Damn idiot and his stupid ideas. Why did he ever think that this was okay? Fun? Why….

….Ah. That face. That shining big ass smile on the other’s face. The truest of weakness to this lionhearted King. Although he began to question what was going on and why he, of all people, had to go along with Tatara to this place; it wasn’t long before he was dragged onto the boat, strapped up, and submerged, giving him no time to really speak up about his reservations. 

At first all he could do was look around and figure out how the hell to move in his suit of oxygen and even tighter outfit now that it was wet. He grunted and grumbled as he situated himself and wondered why the hell the King of fire was completely under the water. Oxymoron….

As he looked around and gathered his surroundings, he noticed that Tatara wasn’t really moving around, or doing much at all. His shoulders seemed slumped and his head was hanging. What the hell could have been his problem? He had been so excited, clearly planned all of this, and...Ah. When the King took notice of his surroundings, he saw that there wasn’t really anything to see. Just coral, rocks, the ocean floor, and water. That was nothing new as compared to just dipping his head down under the water when the guys would go to the beach. Tatara wanted to see something new….and he wasn’t getting that. God, why was he so weak? To this one person? If it had been Kusanagi, Yata, Kamamoto, or anyone else, he would have just laughed and gotten out of the water. Called it quits and gotten some good food. But with Tatara….

Tatara….

He tapped his shoulder and motioned for the other to follow him. Instead of getting out of the water, he went further in, hoping that they’d find more if he just searched the right area. There was no way in hell he was allowing himself to see that disappointed sad face for the rest of the day. Not only that but he was sure this shit cost plenty of money and Tatara worked for it himself. He was just that sort of guy. It wouldn’t mean as much to him if someone else paid for it. So he dipped down, swimming awkwardly, the other close at his side. Better not take a picture of his swimming and show it to people…

Further down, there looked to be a crevice in the ocean floor that Mikoto thought was perfect...hopefully. They both could easily fit and it seemed to lead somewhere. They weren’t supposed to go down this far but...fuck it. Honestly if there was anything bad down there, he could roast it in an instant, even under this water. It wasn’t actual flames he produced, it was an aura that took the look and shape and feel of flames, but not scientifically was it considered fire. In his mind, there was nothing scientific about their powers, though a certain Silver King would disagree but... Anyways, if anything tried to snag them, well, they could have a nice meal of it later. 

Far too weak for this man was he. Shit. 

~~~~~~~~

Ah! There! Mikoto took the two of them under what looked like a cave system of sorts, how strange! This existed here all this time and he didn’t know it...The world was such an interesting place! According to their instructor, they had around an hour before they needed to come back up. And they weren’t allowed to go where it was too deep and dark, it would suck their oxygen supply faster from the water pressure and it would be hard to see things anyways. And the ocean floor had some really freaky things that even Tatara himself didn’t think he was prepared to see. So when they swam into the crevice, they came back up through the caves. It was well illuminated from the sun’s natural light and...and…  
And…

There was life everywhere... It was the most beautiful sight he had ever set his eyes on, apart from Mikoto using his power. Though he hated when his King did because he knew it was dangerous, the man’s flames were...breathtaking. This was a very close second and it was everything he could have asked for and more.

And just like that, the disappointedness disappeared. Filled by delight and wonder, he swam around happily and took in the little sights. There were fish he had never seen in the pet stores before, strange plants he hadn’t even known existed. This must be a place where humans didn’t go, the fish and other animals felt more safe here. Though they seemed to swim around them, they still went about their day. It was so...interesting! Tatara wondered what sort of life they led down here. Away from the stress of being a human. Jobs, social standards, money, school; these guys just simply...swam. Ate. Lived. Simple. He found himself feeling envious of them as a few tickled his fingers as they wiggled about in the water. There was a mantis on the ocean floor! Tatara wanted to interact with it but knew it wasn’t a good idea, so he simply snapped some pictures of it, amongst other things he saw. Fishes, there was even a sea turtle in the distance, which was one thing he really wanted to see. This was so...wonderful! 

And it was a great choice, Tatara was very happy with it. But the one question he had to ask himself as he turned to look at his King surrounded in a school of lionfish, which was so utterly perfect for him; did Mikoto think it was a fun time? Was he relaxing? Enjoying himself as Tatara chuckled at the sight before him? Thank goodness for underwater cameras! He had to show everyone back at home that the fish that looked like Mikoto’s spikey red hair congregated around him like a pack leader. It was so utterly perfect. A small blissful smile stretched across his cheeks as he snapped the picture and placed it back in his little zipped up pocket. Perfect...just the two of them. They didn’t need to speak about those awful things, or anything at all. They just needed to be with each other. Together. Where it was just them alone in this small aquatic world. 

This whole moment was so...utterly perfect. 

~~~~~~~~

There were fish...everywhere. Well, jackpot. Tatara was enjoying himself now. Good, that’s really the only thing that Mikoto wanted. His eyes followed the other’s oxygen tank clad body as he swam about, hands in the air trying to touch whatever he could. Like a damn kid in a candy shop. But the swim wasn’t very far and with the gear he was wearing, it wasn’t hard to simply just float around while the other did whatever he wanted to do while he spectated (not far off from his usual activities anyways). Admittedly, the view was nice. The water was warm. The fish and whatever the other shit was called was...weird though. Interesting as far as Mikoto could be interested in something could go, but better than most things. Although he did feel the delicious addictive lick at the back of his throat for a cigarette, but he could ignore that for now. This was clearly more important for the two of them and he wasn’t about to spoil their fun because he was an asshole. No, he let the weird things swim around him and allowed Tatara to take his pictures and have his fun while he...relaxed.

It was strange, being down here. Away from the world. It was eerily quiet here. Especially with the washing of the waves and noises from his equipment strapped his body, it was like being in another world. No screaming, cars screeching, phones buzzing, or fights breaking out. Maybe in this world, he wasn’t a King. A man with devastating power that would surely kill him or his closest allies. A world where he could just be. Where he didn’t have to have the nightmares, the sleepless nights, the days where he would zone out; where his power would subconsciously leak out and Tatara would have to be the one to calm him. Days where he didn’t have to depend on someone for that...Where he could just live a normal life…..Ah….

Was this peace?

Tatara…Did he do this all for him?

~~~~~~~~

When their hour was up and it was time to get back to the surface, Tatara found himself on cloud nine. All smiles and feeling light and fluffy. He learned a lot of things and he knew that, even though the other would never admit it out loud, Mikoto had a nice time as well. It was a time well spent together and money well placed. There was definitely going to be a second time! Maybe an evening showing...Or maybe he’d just buy the gear and do a night time one. A-Ah! That seemed...too intimate...

They changed back into their clothes in their tents after they reached the shoreline once more. Thanked their instructor for everything and went about their way, dry and both of them feelings oddly refreshed. Mikoto’s hair was down (which was his most attractive look, in Tatara’s opinion), and a cigarette was between his lips as the vassal walked beside him, the sun high in the sky. 

“So King, did you have fun?”

“Hnn….” Of course, that was the answer he expected - and accepted as a pleased sound. Tatara smiled at that. Good, he was successful. Mikoto was actually...happy looking. The hard lines on his face were soft, the corners of his lips were curved up ever so slightly. The young bubbling vassal was ecstatic. With a small chuckle, he bumped his shoulder against the other’s forearm since he was quite a bit taller than the other and could only reach that far without straining awkwardly. 

“Well. I loved it! It was so pretty and wonderful! Next time I’ll get us more time? Or something extra...we’ll see!” Yup, definitely planning another trip already in his mind. The gears were already rolling. 

With an easing sigh, he looked up at the other as one foot stepped in front of the other, going where ever they took the two of them. “And...thank you. For taking me to that different area. I was sad that you weren’t going to be able to see anything nice! I didn’t want to fail my King.” 

Always the selfless idiot, Mikoto sighed and looked at him, knowing full well that Tatara, too, wanted to see the ocean’s wildlife. Yet as always, he put Mikoto before him. Why, he’d never understand. But he quietly appreciated it. “Had to wipe that look off your face somehow.”

In other words, he wanted to see Tatara happy, which only made the vassal quietly beam and take his hand, squeezing it as the smile on his face turned into a grin. 

“King. You’re the best. Ever!” 

_I love you, Mikoto._

“Now let’s go, our date isn’t over yet! We still have food, shopping, there’s a pet store I wanted to go and see and there is also…..” 

There was a rare small smile stretching on the King’s face as he squeezed his hand around the other’s smaller, listening to their itinerary for the rest of their afternoon, which he, for once, didn’t mind at all. 

Though he knew he couldn’t quite outwardly come to terms with his feelings for his vassal, the thundering his heart did for the younger, he knew full well how he felt. For now, though, he would keep it to himself until the day came where he tells him. 

Soon…

_….I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It was done sort of late so I am very sorry it couldn't be longer and more detailed, but perhaps I can make another part to make up for that later on. Life is crazy right now! But I figured a little cute fluffy date with the idiots would suffice. Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy. And comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated! Thanks again <333


End file.
